


Not Demons

by SelmakFan



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 13:23:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10022468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelmakFan/pseuds/SelmakFan
Summary: SG-1 and Martouf/Lantash go to the planet in Demons and things go a bit different since Martouf/Lantash are there.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Episode: AU Demons.
> 
> Lots and lots of dialog from the episode, everywhere thru story. Sorry about that. This is basically a rewrite.
> 
> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Backup from Symbiotica were Im Ringthing b/c I'm afraid it'll disapear

 

 

SG-1 and Martouf/Lantash had just arived on the planet, and set out from the stargate towards the village some distance away.

"So you don't know which planet this is or which Goa'uld own it - if any?" Jack asked.

"No, unfortunately it's unknown among the Tok'ra. Many planets are insignicant, and not know, though most larger ones are. It's not among Apophis or the former Ra worlds, I know that." Martouf says.

"Okay, we'll see I guess." Jack shrugs, clearly not happy the Tok'ra can't help when they let him come.

"We're glad you could join us Martouf" Sam said smiling, "I'm sure you can help us a lot."

Martouf smiles. "Thank you Samantha."

They walk a long time and arrive in a village that looks like the dark ages!

"Looks like a church, so probaly Christian" Jack says. "Explain, Danny."

"Most Goa'uld that we've encountered that have enslaved ancient human populations have taken on the roles of those cultures' deities. Ra, Apophis, Hathor from the Egyptian pantheon…"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, we got it."

"Well, if these people were already Christians when they were taken from Earth, that suggests this Goa'uld is…is playing…"

"God? As in God God? It's a bit of a stretch, don't you think?" Jack said.

"I know of no Goa'uld capable of showing the necessary compassion or benevolence that I have read of in your Bible." Teal'c say.

"You read the Bible, Teal'c?"

"It is a significant part of your Western culture. Have you not read the Bible O'Neill?"

"Oh yeah, yeah, not all of it. Actually, I'm listening to it on tape. Don't tell me how it ends."

Martouf look at them strangely with this dialog. "Why would one god be stranger for a Goa'uld to be than another?"

"Uh have you ever seen Christianity anywhere before?" Sam ask to quickly stop any discussion on the subject,

Martouf frowned and thought. "Jacob has explain what your Christianity is. It is not common, but in later periods Sokar sometimes took humans that follow this religion. Strangely he has not made them worship him as much to fear him, which I suppose is what he usually does. " He admitted.

"So Sokar?" Jack wonders "Is he a bad one? I mean he's the one that attacked Apophis and Earth but I can't see issues in wanting to kill Apophis."

"Jack! He chose to emulat the devil!" Daniel exclaims.

"Right, right!" Jack nods. "So maybe time to go back."

"He's not here right now, it would be intersting to study a Christian culture offworld? It's like from the mideval times!" Daniel eyes shone from excitement.

Jack looked at him and couldn't say no. "Okay, then, but be on guard, and as soon as someone shows up and looks hostile we're off!"

 

* * *

They enter the village and the villages flee in all direction into houses.

"Hello! We're not going to hurt you!" Daniel yells.

"The people on many Goa'uld world are afraid on any strangers. Do not forget most Goa'uld have human hosts and they cannot tell if we are hosts or not. For all they know we could be Goa'uld - we even have a Jaffa." Martouf pointed out.

"Like, you  _are_  a host, for instance so not totally wrong." Jack grins, then look at Daniel. "The locals aren't buying our peaceful traveler thing."

"Look at that, is it in English?" Sam ask when she sees a stone pedestal with the symbol of a cross and writing on it.

"Middle English, pre-Chaucer. 'Show mercy to those who are about to be delivered unto the devil.'. It's a…a derivative of the Catholic prayer for Suffering Souls." Daniel explains to them.

"The devil is probably Sokar. So maybe he sends for hosts from here, sometimes." Martouf suggests.

The others nod, understanding the fear of the locals.

"Look! That's a woman over there!" Jack says excited and they all go to the chained woman in the midle of a square. She's terrific and he says to her "It's alright. It's alright. We'll get you out of this in a minute."

A man who looks as a priest runs out holding cross to them, telling them to spare her. His name is Simon. Daniel tells him SG-1 will not harm the woman who is called Mary.

"Since you came through the circle of Darkness you must be of his brethren. I beg of you, Mary is so young. She did nothing to warrant Sacrifice." Simon says.

The woman is to be sacrificed and Simon thinks SG-1 and Martouf/Lantash are demons coming for her. He says demons come thrugh the Stargate for those that are to be sacrificed, chosen by a local leader called a canon.

"Probaly Sokar have hosts brought to him this way." Martouf suggest in a low voice.

"I agree." Sam said.

He looks over at Teal'c, who is examining the chains holding Mary.

Teal'c free her and she hides. Simon takes them to his house and his gratified.

"Mary is sick." He point at her in a bed. "That is why they thought she was possessed."

"Chickenpox. Trust me." Jack says.

They say she will be well in a few days but Simon says that is not quick enough since it's the time of sacrifice. Meaning time to give hosts or slaves to Sokar. If she is sick then she will be given to the 'demon'. The elders of the city will try to cure her with a tarpan? rite to make her clean. Daniel knows this is drilling holes in her head and not good. Evil spirits go out but can kill people.

They are interupted by a horn grabs the cross and prays over Mary who is terrified.

"THE DEMON COMES" the villagers shout outside. Again and again.

 

* * *

SG-1 and Martouf/Lantash look at each other and at Simon and Mary. "What kind of demon could it be since the locals thinks it looks demon?" Jack demands. "OR just a Goa'uld?"

"The Abydonians call the Goa'uld demons." Daniel reminds.

"It is used on several worlds." Martouf helpful adds

"So maybe they're just afraid of a Goa'uld?" Sam ask.

"Usually Goa'uld will not go on their own, and not to fetch hosts and slaves. That is Jaffa work." Martouf explained. "Unless it is for special fear - if the host is an Unas!"

"Unas?" Jack frowned. "There's only one of those, rite? We killed it."

Martouf looks not understanding. "You may have killed an Unas. But there are many of them,"

They all ran to window and looked. "Damn. Unas?" Jack say.

"And he is a host to a Goa'uld." Martouf warns, quickly stepping back a few steps. "I sense him."

"The first host of the Goa'uld." Teal'c nods. He look at Jack. "They are in fact a species."

"Did he sense you?" Sam ask worried.

"No, as far as it is known there is something in how Unas react to naquadah that means they can barely sense other symbiotes. I would have to be no more than 10 feet from him for him to sense Lantash. We can sense him at 50 feet though, even if the signal is strange and faded compared to in a human." He sighed. "Always reason for being careful - he could be extra sensitive and I better hang back."

Sam nod. "Is that why I don't sense him, but sense you and Teal'c?"

"Probaly. You signal is more diffuse and feel different and may not be recognized as other than a naquadah source unless close by. It could also effect how you sense it."

"Usually at alot less than you guys."

They look outside and keep eyes on the Unas.

"The time of Sacrifice is at hand. My lord Satan calls for five wretched souls to reclaim as his." Unas shouts.

"Satan?" Jack wondered.

"Sokar." Teal'c explaned.

"Gathering host bodies. Just as you said, Martouf."

"At sunrise shall I return to claim the five. If you have not chosen, I shall take whom I please in far greater numbers." Unas yells outside.

"I think we were wrong about this Goa'uld. He isn't playing God. He's playing the devil." Daniel remarks.

 

* * *

SG-1 explains how it is an Unas and not a demon, but Simon dares not listen to heretics. He is preparing for the canon return to city, who will cause the terpin rite to be done to Mary to try and save her soul.

"Look, we've run into this kind of thing before. Now, it's not a demon. It's demonesque I'll grant you, but it's just a big, ugly creature." Jack explains.

"Who's inhabited by a Goa'uld that gives it great strength, intelligence and the ability to regenerate." Daniel adds.

"Yes. It's a very smart, resilient creature." Jack said,

"In the service of Sokar, who, for all intents and purposes, is Satan to these people." Daniel argued

"But it's not a demon." Jack look stubborn at him.

"No, it's not a demon."

"My friends speak the truth, Simon. This demon is nothing more than a parasite that inhabits another creature. Your fear is its greatest power over you." Teal'c says.

"Very true. Listen to them." Martouf urges. "An Unas may be a strong creature, but even with a Goa'uld inside it is slow moving and has worse eyesight and hearing than a human. It is hard to kill, espeiclaly with a Goa'uld in, but it can be killed. It is as mortal as the rest of us."

"You do not fear it?" Simon shocked.

"We do not." Teal'c state.

"You say you have killed an Unas once before?" Simon says looking at weapons on the strangers.

There is talk of an attack and Simon thinks maybe God has sent them to deliver them from evil.

"An Unas is difficult to destroy." Teal'c reminds them.

"Couple of shots with a staff, we own him." Jack is confident.

"We hope. It took Thor's Hammer to kill the last one." Sam worries.

"Alright, a whole bunch of shots with a staff. Daniel, how long have these people been living like this?" Jack says.

"Well, I can't be sure without proper reference…" Daniel begins.

Jack cuts him of and doesn't want to listen to the crap. "A thousand years?"

"At least." Daniel admits.

"That's long enough. These people are being terrorized. We have the power to stop it." Jack argues.

"Sokar will seek revenge." Teal'c is matter of factually.

"Alright, so we'll have them bury the Gate after we've gone." Jack shrug.

"They could come in ships." Daniel says.

"Ships?" Jack frowns.

"I can't be sure, but the co-ordinates of this planet are years away from any known Goa'uld Homeworld, even with their faster ships." Sam speculates.

"Actually, that is not correct. The planet is at the edge of Sokar territory, and I assure you a hatak can fly here from his homeworld in not much more than a week. Hataks are much faster than you know clearly." Martouf tell them.

"Really?" Sam is shocked. "You must give us some more information of the Goa'uld."

"I thought you already knew this?" Martouf frowned. "It is difficult to know what you have heard and not. After this mission, I shall go to my base and get a copy of our database on Goa'uld technology and their domains. I do not know why we haven't discused before!"

"That's great!" Sam smiles. "I look forward to that!"

"But that means burying the gate won't help." Jack looked unhappy.

"It may. This is not a rich planet, and just keeping it to get a handful hosts of now and then is not something Sokar will care enough about. He is getting very strong and powerful and expanding territory, so this will be more insignicant. I think they will be safe if the chaapa'ai is inacessible." Martouf assured them all.

"Okay, so we just need to figure out how to kill the Unas" Jack smiled again.

"Actually I might have an idea..." Martouf said thoughtful.

"Great!" Simon? Do you want us to do this?" Jack asked.

"Are we not in God's hands?" Simon says.

Outside, the church bell is rung. Simon looked troubled. "The canon has returned."

 

* * *

SG-1 and Martouf/Lantash is confronted by canon.

"You have come down the path, through the Circle of Darkness?" Canon asks.

"Something like that. My name's Jack O'Neill, these are..."

"And you gave them entrance to your home?" Canon angry at Simon.

"Yes, but I do not believe they mean us harm."

Canon and SG-1 talks for some time and Canon decides the golden tattoo on Teal'c is the mark of Satan and that they are all damned. Jack explains about Jaffa and Unas, but he doesn't listen, and then pulls out a ring which he touches. Before anyone can react the ring makes the clouds gather lightning bold strikes, making SG-1 and Martouf/Lantash unconscious.

 

* * *

They wake up and learn they have been disarmed. Teal'c is not with them.

"Did we just get struck by a big bolt of…lightning?" Daniel says as he is waking up.

"That's what it looked like. Felt more like a zat blast to me. He…touched his ring just before the lightning started." Sam said.

"It was a control device for an orbital weapon, fashioned as a ring." Martouf told them.

"If I ever get the urge to help anybody again, feel free to give me a swift kick." Jack said to Sam. "Marty, what was your idea for killing the Unas?"

"We need to get out of this cell first."

"Yeah, but no reason we can't plan. Idea?"

"Naquadah and potassium reacts explosive."

"So?"

"It will be much stronger than a staff shot or several. Even a small amount will blow up the Unas."

"Now where taking!" Jack grinned. "How do we get the stuff?"

"We only need a little naquadah, so from my blood maybe? Or yours?" Sam said to Martouf.

He shakes his head. "No that will not work. It is organic bound and not reacting to potassium."

"What then?" Jack is impatient.

"The staff weapon contains liquid naquadah power cell. Only a little bit will be enough. We place it separate from the potassium and then shoot it with the staff weapon when the Unas is nearby. He will be killed."

"Okay. Sounds like an awesome idea! Where do we get the potassium?" Jack smiled happy.

"It's highly reactive with water and won't be accessed pure." Sam said.

"It doesn't need to be pure. The liquid naquada reacts very strongly with potassium and will react even with compunds."

"Like potash?" Sam suggest.

He nods. "Yes. That should work."

"The villagers may have it as it was used in baking before." Daniel tell them.

"Awesome. Now we just have to get out of here!" Jack concludes.

They suddenly saw Simon coming, and he told them he didn't think they were demons but that Canon didn't believe him. So Teal'c would have to go through tests to prove he was not a demon.

It turns out the tests are holding a hot poker to his tattoo and of course it doesn't hurt as it is gold. The villagers decide to see if he will drown. He is thrown in the lake and let drown. The others are taken back to the village and put in the cell again.

 

* * *

It is evening, many hours later. The rest of SG-1 and Martouf/Lantash sit quietly in the cell. They can watch as Teal'c is lying unmoving on an altar with some women praying. He looks dead, of course, having been under water for many hours.

Then suddenly Martouf looks up.

"You know it is possible that Teal'c may be alive."

"What? How could he be!" Jack looks angry.

"The young symbiote in his pouch will filter the oxygen from water. Symbiotes are aquatic. It then shares oxygen with Teal'c."

"Of course!" Sam nods. "That makes sense." She looks happier.

Then the Canon come to them and tell them they are free to go and may never come back. They will bury Teal'c. Martouf reminds them to say they want to bring him.

They are let out and talk to Simon who they try to convince to let them help. He agrees to give them their stuff and that they help. They are ready to go and will bring Teal'c, but then Mary the young girl is going to be tarpin rite, and they can't let that happen. They stay to help, since Daniel wants it.

Then Teal'c shows up, alive. The villagers are shocked and the Canon show up and yells they are evil.

"There can be no doubt now. They are evil. All of them." The Canon says.

"What do you want from us? He passed your test." Jack exclaims.

"These five shall be the first chosen for Sacrifice. Then Mary does not have to. Happy, Simon?" The Canon says.

"Major, next time Daniel gets the urge to help someone, shoot him."

 

* * *

SG-1 and Martouf/Lantash are chained to the posts in the Village Square.

"I am sorry." Simon tells them.

"If you mean that, help us!" Jack says.

"The Canon has spoken."

"What are you, the village idiot?"

"The demon will turn us all into hosts. Do you know what that means?" Daniel shakes his head. "Of course you don't know what that means."

"I can hear no more of this." Simon is about to leave for his house.

"Wait. Can you bring us potash?" Sam asks.

"For making cookies?" Simon looks odd.

"No...it's a weapon against the Unas."

"If you also bring us the staff weapon - that's the long stick Teal'c was carrying." Martouf explains.

Simon looks at them. "I should not talk to you."

"Please consider doing what we ask. We can kill the Unas."

Simon looks unsure and leaves.

"Well we can only hope he will help us." Jack says.

Martouf looks unhappy. "The Unas will likely sense I am already a host and that Teal'c is a Jaffa - which he can also see by the forehead symbol. He will not be happy and demand more sacrifices since Sokar wants five hosts and will only get three this way."

"You said the Goa'uld in the Unas could only barely sense other symbiotes, right?" Sam asked.

"Yes."

"Well, he won't be expecting any, so maybe he'll not notice?"

"A possibility. We can hope." Martouf agrees.

"And meanwhile maybe Simon brings us what we ask for." Daniel says hopefully.

 

* * *

As the sun rises, SG1 are still chained up, waiting for the Unas' return.

A horn is sounded and the Unas enters the Village Square.

"Mornin'." Jack says. The Unas ignores him and starts to unhook their chains from the posts. "So…how long you gonna keep this up? The demon bit? Don't get me wrong, looks like a great gig. You got the padre in your back pocket, the hours are good, probably get all the chicks…ahh!" He is cut off as the Unas grabs him by the throat and lifts him into the air, before letting him drop.

"You are not of this world." The Goa'uld in Unas says. He freezes and turns to look at Teal'c and Martouf/Lantash who are sitting nearby each other. He looks at Teal'c's forehead marking. "You are Jaffa. Why are you with humans? Are you sent by Apophis?"

"No, we're just visiting." Jack says,

The Unas grunts. "No matter. A first prime is worth enough that Sokar will not mind one less host from here." He pulls on the chain that links the prisoners together and jerks him to his feet. He leads them out of the village.

 

* * *

SG-1, along with Martouf/Lantash, are led by the Unas along the top of a ridge. O'Neill glances down the slope and silently signals to the others to be ready to move.

However, before he can do so, the Unas suddenly turns around and stares at Martouf/Lantash who is standing nearest. The Unas laughs, a scary sound. "You are not human. I though I sensed it before... It is obvious youre not a Goa'uld. No Goa'uld would accept me treating you like this. So...you are Tok'ra. A valiable catch!" he laughs again. "Who embarassing for you to be traveling with humans and a Jaffa! Sokar will be pleased with this catch!"

Lantash flashes his eyes as he takes control. "The Goa'uld system lords will fall!"

"Forget it, Lantash! I doubt an Unas is high on the rank among the Goa'uld - why else would he get such a gig as this?" Jack say.

"I am not an Unas! I have a Unas host! I am a Goa'uld lord, and you had better treat me like it!" the Unas suddenly hisses.

"Now!" Jack yelled.

The others reacted and they all dove down the slope and rolled to the bottom. The Unas got a surprise and was pulled along, but only a little way before the chain is jerked out of the Unas' grasp, who roars in anger and starts after them. "GRRRRRRR!"

"Go! Go!" Jack shouts.

Meanwhile in the village, Simon decided to risk helping them. He has collected the staff weapon and the potash and their other stuff and now runs to look for SG-1 and Martouf/Lantash.

Back in the woods, SG-1 and Martouf/Lantash have run some distance thrugh the woods but are then captured by the Unas. Simon shows up and freezes as he sees the Unas, but yells. "Leave them!"

"You dare to challenge me?" Unas growls.

"Shoot it!" all yell in unison.

"You shall join them in hell." Unas says. The Unas drives the end of the chain into the tree, preventing SG-1 and Martouf/Lantash from escaping. "You will remain here until I finish with this one." He heads towards Simon.

"Shoot it!" they all yell again and again.

Simon finally fires Teal'c's staff weapon and strikes the Unas in the chest. Green blood appears from the wound. Urged on by the others Simon shoots a couple more times but doesn't kill the Unas and chases Simon and backhands him, sending him flying across the clearing. He gets to his feet and runs away, the Unas following.

They stretch out the length of chain allowing them to just reach the staff weapon, and Teal'c fires to free them.

"Give me the staff weapon!" Lantash says as an order.

"Here." Teal'c gives him the weapon.

Lantash fiddles with it for a while and get it open, then takes out the small liquid naquadah power cell.

"Whoa! Careful!" Sam warns.

"Of course Samantha!" He smiles at her, then focus on job, opening the power cell and pouring a little on a small piece of cloth he has rippen of one of their blankets. He then sets it aside, close the power cell and put it back in the weapon. He then check on the bag of potash before carefully placing the potash bag on the naquadah soaked cloth. He wraps them carefully together. "Okay, so now we do this. We find the Unas, put this where we think he will stand - lure him there and fire at this." He holds up the bag. "It should explode and blow up all withing maybe 10-15 feet."

"That...sounds dangerous." Daniel says.

"I love the idea." Jack confess.

"Okay, let's do it." Sam agrees.

They tun to find Simon and the Unas.

 

* * *

Simon pauses to lean against a large rock, attempting to catch his breath. The Canon comes round the rock and grabs him.

Canon says, "Simon, Simon! What have you done?"

"The demon comes. Release me."

They look up in fear as the Unas approaches them. Simon puts himself in front of the Canon.

"Your God has abandoned you." Unas rumbles gleefully.

Simon faces the Unas. "My God is with me always."

The Unas hits him and knocks him out, then goes after the Canon.

 

* * *

SG-1 and Martouf/Lantash are hurrying throgh the woods, attempt catch up with Simon and the Unas.

Just as they arrive, they see the Unas is approaching the Canon, Simon is unconscious.

"The Unas is wounded and the Goa'uld is about to take a new host." Lantash warns.

"Give me the bomb!" Jack yells. Lantash gives him the bomb and Jack throws it at the Unas and Canon. "Fire! All take cover!"

Teal'c fires the staff weapon as soon as the bomb hits the Unas. He hits the bomb and Unas and the Canon are ripped to pieces and thrown all over the place while SG-1 and Martouf/Lantash are thrown to the ground.

"Yikes!" Daniel looks at the bloody yuck everywhere.

"Hot damn!" Jack grins gleefully. "That worked!"

Lantash gets up and helps Sam up. "It did.

"It's not radioactive or dangerous crap or anything is it?" Jack suddenly worries looking at the mess.

"No." Lantash assures him. "This isotope of naquadah is stable."

"The reaction is more like an intense chemical reaction." Sam adds.

"Good. Then let's get back." Jack looks to Simon. "How is he?"

Daniel runs to him. "He's okay."

"I'm alive?" Simon wonders.

"You must bury the...Circle of Darkness... after we've gone through." Lantash reminds Simon, "Can you walk?"

He stares at Lantash. "Another demon, but in a human?" He looks terrified.

"Nope, just like the Unas was not a demon, neither is Lantash. He's a friend." Jack assures.

Simon nods slowly, having a hard time believing.

Lantash bows his head and gives Martouf control. "It may be better I talk while we are here."

Simon looks not the least reassured by what he thinks is the possessed man speaking or the demon pretending to be him. "How can I believe you?"

"Didn't we say we would help you? The demon is dead, and the Canon is gone. There will be no more sacrifices." Just bury the circle-thingie, okay? Trust us." Jack says.

"Neither Martouf nor Lantash are demons. It's a little hard to understand, but they are just...from another world. Okay?" Sam tells Simon, who slowly nods.

They help Simon to his feet and leave the clearing. Mary comes running, having found them, and she is happy to see Simon well. She hugs him and tells him she is happy he is well.

 

* * *

After Simon and Mary has been convinced the demon is gone, SG-1 and Martouf/Lantash are ready to leave.

Sam starts to dial home.

"You know what to do?" Jack asks Simon and Mary.

"Yes. We will do what you say." Mary promises.

"We will bury the Gate. Immediately. And there will be no more Sacrifices." Simon smiles.

"Thank God." Jack grins.

Sam presses the centre stone and the Stargate opens. She sends the GDO signal back to Earth and SG-1 and Martouf/Lantash step through the Stargate, leaving Simon and Mary in the clearing.

 

This story archived at <http://sg-symbiotica/fic/viewstory.php?sid=405>

 


End file.
